


Twenty Four Thousand Reasons That Don't Count

by FaerieKitteh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Porn Star Derek Hale, Possessive Derek, Sterek is at the end, Way too much plot, erica makes brief appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: Stiles ends up as a model in a porn photoshoot for a day. This wasn't how his day was supposed to go.---'Stiles. I know it's weird, this being a nude mag studio, but you've helped so much, you don't judge, you have no idea how fantastic and helpful this will…'Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear, checking to see if they were still connected. Just as well.'I WILL KILL THE BITCH WITH MY STILETTOS. I WILL END HER. RING THE LAWYERS.''Lyds…''Shit. Stiles. Just. Get here, please. Hurry.'Stiles hung up and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on.





	Twenty Four Thousand Reasons That Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I apologise for this mess.
> 
> I had to google what porn stars get paid. Yay for me.
> 
> Also, this is very Lydia - Stiles focused, AS FRIENDS. 
> 
> This is basically plot with a little porn.
> 
> UPDATE: Added words to the first paragraph because fml I need more sleep

'Oh my God, Stiles. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to cancel our coffee date. Or, you could come here to the studio. You've been a great help before.'

 

Lydia's less than stellar usage of the English language betrayed exactly how frazzled she was. Stiles just knew this was going to be good.

 

'Lyds. Calm down. I'll come over to the studio.'

 

A sharp intake of breath, before a gushing mouthful.

 

'Stiles. I know it's weird, this being a nude mag studio, but you've helped so much, you don't judge, you have no idea how fantastic and helpful this will…'

 

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear, checking to see if they were still connected. Just as well.

 

'I WILL KILL THE BITCH WITH MY STILETTOS. I WILL END HER. RING THE LAWYERS.'

 

'Lyds…'

 

'Shit. Stiles. Just. Get here, please. Hurry.'

 

Stiles hung up and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on.

 

\---

 

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Stiles made a beeline for the door, stopping at the sound of a laugh. 'Scott, my man.'

 

'Really desperate for that coffee date with our flaming haired Goddess, huh, bro?'

 

Stiles frowned, he hated it when Scott reminded him of the embarrassing crush he'd had on Lydia all through high school. Even when she'd finally deigned to talk to him, he'd still held onto his crush. He'd finally realised that they worked better as friends, ganging up together against the world. Their friendship had only gotten stronger as a result.

 

'Scott. Lyds is having trouble at the studio. You know how she is. Head of human resources. Everything has to be perfect. I'm heading in to see if I can help out.'

 

Scott wrinkled his nose at Stiles, having heard his steady heartbeat. 'Go, bro. If the Goddess is upset, she needs help.'

 

\---

 

He hadn't even had time to stop for the coffee Lydia likes, her yelling in a shrill voice still haunting him. Shit, how bad was it, exactly?

 

Pushing the door open to a blast of cool air, Stiles had a lanyard thrown over his head and the sign in book shoved in his face, a purple fingernail tapping impatiently at the signature box.

 

'Heeeey, Erica, how are you, you beautiful thing?'

 

'Oh, shut it, Stilinski. Shit has hit the fan. Sign in and GO. Lydia is about to engage her Banshee powers, and honestly, I'm worried for the infrastructure of this building.'

 

Erica's voice trailed after Stiles, as he had scrawled his signature and walked off already, heading to the sound of chaos as quickly as he could.

 

\---

 

A subvocal growl of a werewolf met Stiles' ears as he made his way into the main studio, the hairs on his arms standing up. That was an Alpha growl, and a pissed off one at that.

 

'Hey, yo, anyone seen Lydia?'

 

Silence met him. It was like a game of statues, Stiles thought hysterically. Even the growling had ceased, the werewolf in question focusing on Stiles with laser intensity.

 

'Ah…'

 

Before Stiles could go any further, the werewolf spoke up, startling everyone into action.

 

'Him. He will work.'

 

A raven haired woman dashed forward, standing in front of the werewolf. 'Der, no. You know that's impossible, I can't just let…'

 

The conversation was tuned out at the sensation of his arm being grabbed and sharp talons digging into his arm. 'Stiles. Follow me.'

 

Stiles followed Lydia, trying to pry her clenched hand out of his arm. 'Lydia. Let go!'

 

She pushed a door open with her spare hand, steering Stiles to a spare seat. 'Wait here.'

 

A few minutes passed before the door opened again, admitting two people. Lydia, and the raven haired woman who had addressed the growling werewolf. She spoke up.

 

'I'm Laura Hale, I own and run Neckz 'n' Throats, along with my brother Derek, the one who was growling before.'

 

Lydia placed a laptop onto the table, and Stiles finally took in the room. It was a conference room, obviously not used for big gatherings. It was cosy, actually.

 

'Stiles. Pay attention to Laura.'

 

Stiles swivelled his head around, looking back at Laura.

 

'Nine hundred per published photo. You're a newbie, so I don't feel comfortable paying you more.'

 

A delicate cough sounded after Laura had finished, and both Laura and Stiles turned to look at Lydia, who was studying the screen of the laptop.

 

'Two thousand per published photo. I know you're my boss, Laura, but Derek is insanely popular, and we're trying to get Stiles onboard for a photoshoot.'

 

Stiles' jaw almost hit the floor. That much per photo? It was extremely tempting, and he knew he had filled out and gained some muscle, but a photoshoot with the hunk of a werewolf? He would be a laughing stock.

 

'Fine. Two thousand. I'm desperate here. Derek doesn't come to the studio often, he hates how everyone is lowkey aroused all the time. I can't reschedule it either.'

 

Lydia busied herself with pulling a small piece of technology from a locked cupboard, attaching it to the laptop and ensuring it worked.

 

'Stiles. You don't have to do this, that's the important thing. However, you make good twink material, or something to that effect. Plus, Derek is extremely picky with partners. This is a great honor. And you need those funds for everything.'

 

Lydia nudged the laptop towards Stiles, turning it so he could read the screen.

 

'Read the contract. It's a once-off. Very basic. I made a few small amendments, but it should be pretty straight forward.'

 

Stiles was on board. A minimum of one photo was two thousand he didn't have, anything more than that was welcome.

 

Reading quickly, he noted the terms, and finally looked at Lydia. 'Where do I sign? Heck. How do I sign?'

 

Shoving the small piece of technology at him, she gave Stiles instructions. 'Right click on the signature box and select "Signature Pad". Scrawl your signature on the device. I'll print it off while you're being prepared.'

 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. 'Uh, Lydia, does that mean what I think it means?'

 

A bland look was returned from the redhead. 'Not that way, you pervert. You sure aren't wearing those clothes for the photoshoot though. Now shoo.'

 

As Stiles got up and moved away, Lydia took over the recently vacated chair, her attention already focused on the contract.

 

Following Laura, Stiles was guided to a door with 'Costumes' scrawled across it. 'Go in there. They'll fix you up. There should be a copy of the script for the planned shoot. We'll have to make adjustments, but it should give you an idea.'

 

Opening the door, Laura ushered Stiles in, closing the door behind him.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, he was pounced on.

 

\---

 

Stiles was guided to the big studio, where the photography session would take place. Lydia was really big on mindfulness practise, so Stiles was utilising ideals behind it as best he could, so he didn't sweat.

 

He really needed that money. The fact his partner was a male was not a issue, he'd had his big bisexual freak out years ago. But next to a guy that had muscles on muscles, he was really going to feel inadequate.

 

Arriving, Stiles took in the scene in front of him, how many cameras were set up, how many people were in the studio, the layout of where the session would be photographed, Derek, all of it. He was really feeling overwhelmed.

 

'Stiles. Baby. Breathe with me.'

 

Warm arms wrapped around his midriff, drawing him in, and he could feel slow deep breaths against his back, through the thin material of his business shirt.

 

'Dammit, Lydia. I knew you were short, but that is ridiculous.'

 

Talons dug slightly into his abdomen, before relaxing, followed by a small laugh. 'Trust my height to be what stops you freaking out. Relax. Have fun. This is a judgement free zone, so if stuff happens, no one will judge you.'

 

The arms were unwrapped, and Lydia moved so she was standing by Stiles' side. 'I'll be here as your person.'

 

Stiles smiled slightly, not turning his head to look at Lydia. 'Thanks.'

 

\---

 

A booming voice sounded, startling everyone into activity. Stiles was focused on Derek.

 

'Derek, sit down on the couch, look like you're waiting for your partner to get home from a long day at work. You're already somewhat pissed that they won't smell like yours, so show us that face.'

 

Derek shuffled over to the couch, taking his position, and stretched a little, causing Stiles to let out a little gasp.

 

Dammit, there was no way that Stiles was going to be able to get through this. If he could get over feeling inferior, he sure as Hell was not going to be able to recover from the massive boner he just knew he was going to get by the end.

 

'Stiles. Walk through the door and up to Derek, undoing your tie and shirt. You know how much marking means to your werewolf, so look at Derek with lust and eagerness.'

 

Following the photographer's instructions, Stiles approached Derek, tie discarded on the floor, and shirt almost unbuttoned.

 

As he approached, Derek lunged forward and dragged Stiles onto his lap, pushing Stiles' shirt back so his shoulders were exposed. Stiles tilted his head back as Derek shoved his face into the side of Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply. There was no way that Derek was faking it, Stiles could feel the sensations against his skin.

 

Finishing up on unbuttoning his shirt, Stiles managed to shove it off, balling up the material and throwing it in a random direction, away from where the camera was.

 

Winding a hand to cup the back of Derek's head, Stiles held on, trying to not stiffen up as he felt Derek shove some distance between their bodies, his hands going to the button and zip on Stiles' pants.

 

All too soon, after some manhandling, Stiles was sans pants, left in red satin boxers. He'd given up on trying to hide his boner, going with the flow. The constant sound of the camera snapping away, and some murmured words in the background was a reminder that this was an act, not real. Lydia had said it was a judgement free zone, so what the heck did he have to lose?

 

Standing up, Derek was standing chest to chest with Stiles, his face still buried in Stiles' neck, still inhaling deeply. One of Stiles' legs was being held up, clasped against Derek's hip. There was grinding going on, and if Stiles was any younger, he would have come already. Holy fuck. There was no way that Derek was following the script closely anymore.

 

Stiles felt it when Derek stiffened, and realised that the photographer was behind him. Derek was posing, he had pulled back enough that Stiles could feel four sharp points against the tender skin of his neck.

 

All too soon, the points disappeared, only to be replaced by a tongue, lapping at the skin tenderly.

 

A few laps later, Stiles was picked up fully and dumped on the bed, Derek following soon after, careful to not squish the fragile human.

 

Derek was only too happy to manhandle Stiles into position, Stiles soon decided, right before he felt heavy intense grinding as their pelvises met.

 

More movement, and suddenly Stiles was on his knees, facing the camera. Derek was behind him, also on his knees, chest to Stiles' back, pulling Stiles back.

 

Snaking one hand forward, Derek wrapped one hand around Stiles' chest, anchoring him, while the other hand grasped Stiles' cock through the satin material, giving Stiles the best and weirdest handjob of his life.

 

The thought that this wasn't in the script dimly flicked through Stiles' thought, followed quickly by an earth shattering orgasm.

 

\---

 

As soon as Stiles had come back to Earth, Derek had shoved him away, almost as if he was disgusted. Noises of concern followed Stiles as he stumbled off the bed, making his way to somewhere other than here. He didn't look back to see what was going on, or to see what Derek was doing.

 

As he walked, he was grabbed and guided to a bathroom, a soft voice telling him to get clean, and not panic. His street clothes would be here when he got out. Just relax.

 

Lydia scooped up Stiles' clothes, and deposited them in the bathroom, quickly checking that Stiles was actually cleaning up.

 

As she walked out, Laura raced up. 'Oh my God. Is Stiles okay? That was so off script. And, I know it's different for humans, sex being taboo, but… My brother has never been that dismissive of his previous shoot partners. Hell, if Stiles wants to file charges, I'm happy to settle.'

 

Lydia held up a hand, silencing Laura. 'Stiles has had far more abrupt encounters. He needs to process what happened, though. He's in the shower, he looks spaced out, but otherwise perfectly fine. I'll drive him home, send someone to pick me up after so I can get my car.'

 

\---

 

Things moved quickly, and Stiles found himself in a cafe, Lydia peering at him seriously over her large coffee. 'I still hate your stupid Jeep, even if it is new. How do you feel?'

 

Stiles fiddled with his cup, almost upending it. 'I'm mostly just confused, I guess?'

 

This hadn't been the sort of day that Stiles had planned for. It was a day off work, a day to catch up with Lydia and bitch about everyone. Instead he'd made some serious dosh for a photoshoot, got an unplanned, but not unwanted handjob.

 

The rude dismissal at the end had kind of been the straw to break the proverbial camel's back. There had been some encounters at the nightclubs he'd been to, but they'd been of the drunk kind, or the faceless kind. Stiles wasn't opposed to… certain things, okay?

 

'Come on. I texted Scott. He's got Star Wars lined up, and he ran to the shops for popcorn, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and some beer. Forget about today.'

 

Walking out to the Jeep, Stiles climbed into the driver's side. 'I'm alright to drive, Lyds. I'll drive you back to work. I promise I'll go straight home after.'

 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia made her way into the passenger seat.

 

\---

 

As Lydia climbed out of the Jeep, Stiles finally spoke up. 'Tell Laura to not panic. I won't press charges or anything. It wasn't unwanted, just unexpected. Her brother is an arsehole though.'

 

Lydia studied Stiles' face, taking him in. She didn't have the senses of a werewolf, so there was no way she could hear his heartbeat for a lie. 10 years of friendship was plenty of time for Lydia to know his tells, and she was satisfied.

 

'I will. Go, Stiles. Talk later. Love you.'

 

Stiles knew he probably looked like shit if Lydia was saying I loves you. She didn't even like saying it to her partners, so he knew it was bad.

 

\---

 

[A few weeks later]

 

Stiles stumbled off the couch to answer the door, the continuous knocking getting on his nerves. It was totally his fault for drinking so much, hangovers were a bitch.

 

As he opened the door, an arm shot in, holding an envelope. 'Here's a check for twenty four thousand. Laura says you'll get more, the magazine is likely to run a few reprints.'

 

Stiles finished opening the door to blearly gaze at Lydia. 'Repeat that.'

 

'Cheque. Twenty four thousand. Two, four, zero, zero, zero. All yours. I also have a copy of the magazine for you, although I doubt you'll be able to appreciate it fully right now. Go have a shower and get dressed, I'll take you to the diner for some grease.'

 

Stiles met Lydia's extremely unimpressed face and nodded. 'You paying?'

 

Lydia snorted, an extremely unladylike sound emerging from her lips. 'You can afford it now, but sure. Also, we're going past a bank after. The sooner this cheque is cashed, the better I'll feel.'

 

Stiles turned around, leaving the door open. The sooner he got his shit together, the sooner he could eat. He heard Lydia walk in, shutting the door behind her.

 

\---

 

Sitting at the diner, Stiles had already inhaled half his food. He was eyeing up Lydia, who almost seemed to be about to vibrate out of the booth.

 

'Lyds. How many coffees have you had today? You're vibrating.'

 

Lydia rolls her eyes, her fingers tapping the flipped magazine on the table eagerly. 'I've had 2. I'm mostly excited about this. This is amazing. I've been working at Neckz 'n' Throats for a long time, and I'm not saying this as a friend either. This is astounding. Finish up already and wipe your fingers, I need to see your reaction.'

 

Stiles hurried up, suspiciously staring at Lydia the entire time. As he was on his last mouthful, he stood up and walked to the men's bathrooms, washing his hands. If Lydia was going to be precious about the magazine, then he would at least try to not get on her bad side.

 

Returning to the table, Lydia nodded, satisfied. 'Thought you might have run out on me.'

 

As soon as Stiles sat down, Lydia flipped the magazine over, showing the cover. Stiles stopped breathing, managing to simultaneously choke on his spit.

 

The photo was obviously the one where Derek had stiffened up. The photo was of Stile's back, Derek holding up one of Stiles' legs. Stile's head was tilted, Derek was staring straight at the camera, alpha eyes glowing, fangs resting very gently against Stiles' neck. There was a hand resting on Stiles' back, clawed fingers touching the material.

 

How Stiles had missed that, he didn't know. But he could admit even to himself, that it was kind of hot. Okay. Extremely hot. Now was not the time for a boner.

 

Lydia smirked and turned the magazine to herself, flipping through until she finds where the photoshoot begins.

 

As she passed the magazine back, she made a throwaway comment. 'Derek isn't the type to chat. All his shoots are shown as shoots. Still has quite the following, though.'

 

Stiles grabbed the magazine, and tried to keep his face as bland as possible.

 

The first photo was at an angle where you could see more of Derek than Stiles. Derek was spread across the couch, watching Stiles intently. It was the most innocuous photo of the lot, Stiles soon realised.

 

The other photos, all eleven inside the magazine, were various positions of intimacy. The final photo was of Stiles as he was orgasming. He was pretty sure some details had been edited, but he was obviously enjoying it.

 

Derek being wolfed out was only an added bonus, his expression both triumphant and loving.

 

Stiles closed the magazine and slid it back to Lydia. 'What in the Holy Hell is that?'

 

Lydia smirked, using a finger to shove the magazine back. 'First, darling, that's yours to keep. Second… That could be the very beginning of a career with Neckz 'n' Throats. We had to have a poll on what photos to use.'

 

Stiles stared at Lydia in shock, trying to process her words. As the Mexican standoff continued, Scott sat down next to Stiles.

 

'Woah. Bro. You didn't tell me you did a porn shoot. Also, why did no one get me food?'

 

Lydia and Stiles both turned their heads to stare at Scott.

 

'I've known Stiles for twenty two years. I know his moles. And those are definitely his moles.'

 

Lydia exploded first. 'What the Hell, Scott. You freak out if someone so much as mentions the word sex, how are you sitting there all calmly and not…'

 

Lydia flaps a hand in the air to make her point. Scott blinks back at her, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

 

'Ah, Goddess. Stiles has been all wrong lately, I've been trying to work out what was bothering him. I mean, that bender last night? Not a normal Stiles thing. Now I have an answer.'

 

Stiles flipped, smacking Scott on the shoulder. 'Dude. Just no.'

 

Lydia nodded in understanding, slowly calming down. 'Well, this guy', she points to Derek on the cover, 'is the reason for Stiles' nervous breakdown.'

 

Scott raised his hands up. 'Say no more. I mean that seriously. I will freak out if someone talks about sex. I am an angel, completely innocent. Now… Food?'

Lydia buys him a burger to shut him up, as long as he promises to go back to work at the Veterinary clinic after.

 

('You're the actual worst at staying at work once you go on break, Scott. Don't deny it.')

 

\---

 

[Two weeks later]

 

Stiles had way too much free time. His job as a freelance emergency IT paid good money, but it left him with lots of time to get into trouble.

 

Which is why he was currently driving back to Neckz 'n' Throats at the insistence of Laura. Also, the lure of more money. How, he wasn't sure, although he dimly remembered Lydia mentioning it when she had given him the cheque.

 

Pulling into a parking space, Stiles clambered out, making his way into the building. Erica grinned salaciously, handing him his lanyard and making him sign in. 'Go get him, tiger.'

 

'You terrify me, Erica. You're a Goddess and all, but still terrifying.'

 

Erica just laughed in response, finally giving him directions to the conference room where Laura, Lydia, and Derek were waiting for him.

 

Stiles reached the conference room with no trouble, letting himself in. All three people turned to look at him, only two had grins though. Derek was glaring, arms crossed in front of him.

 

Laura was the first to speak up. 'Here's a cheque for ten thousand. The magazine had more reprints than I've ever seen before.' She handed a piece of paper to Stiles, patting him on the shoulder in congratulations.

 

Before Stiles could respond, Derek stood up abruptly, striding around the table to shove Stiles into the wall, leaning in to shove his face into Stiles' neck.

 

A good whiff later, and Derek pulled back, red eyes staring at Stiles. 'You either walk out of here calmly, and leave. Or I take you back to my place, and you become mine.'

 

Stiles flailed a little, looking over Derek's shoulder at Laura, who was frowning slightly. 'Stiles. He chose you. It's your choice. It'll still be respected, either way.'

 

Stiles looked back at Derek, making a decision. Nodding slightly, he held the piece of paper out to Lydia, who snatched it without hesitation, her only comment being 'Oh, boy. I hope you know what you're doing, Stiles.'

 

Stiles ignored them, talking to Derek. 'Your place.'

 

Derek shuddered in response, his eyes closing, taking a moment, before opening them again and pinning Stiles to the spot. 'You have to be one hundred percent sure.'

 

Stiles snorts, completely unsexy. 'I am.'

 

Without another word, Derek picks Stiles up and slings him over his shoulder, marching his way out of the studio.

 

\---

 

The journey to Derek's was silent, Stiles watching Derek the whole time.

 

Once inside, Derek hadn't wasted time in undressing Stiles and himself, and getting Stiles horizontal across his bed.

 

Finally, he stopped, putting some space between the two.

 

'Stiles. You know what is happening, don't you?'

 

Stiles looked up at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. Not being a werewolf meant he had to pick his words carefully, even if his best friend was a werewolf and Stiles had years of practise at this.

 

'You want to claim me.'

 

A sign of relief emerged from Derek's lips, followed by the question of 'Do you know what that means and entails? You still have time to run.'

 

Stiles rolled over, facing Derek. 'You're going to knot me and bite me, if werewolf lore is anything to go by. And there is no such things as mates or soulmates, just… Someone who is extremely right for you. It's detected by scent, it's something a werewolf will know when they smell it.'

 

A pause. 'And you want it? Once I claim you, mark you, there's no going back. I've been itching to find the scent that followed Lydia for a long time. I don't think I can let you go.'

 

Stiles reached out, his fingers curling around Derek's arm. 'When you… When that photoshoot happened. I felt a connection. It hurt so much when it seemed like you rejected me.'

 

No more words were exchanged, Derek choosing to pull Stiles on top of him, their lips meeting, the kiss turning hot and heavy soon after.

 

Derek took care of Stiles, preparing him slowly and thoroughly, worshipping his body as if it was a gift. It was, to Derek. Stiles was the one who was compatible with him. And he could have this.

Derek let out a shaky breath as he pushed into Stiles. As soon as he was all the way in, he stopped, watching Stiles. He reached out and stroked Stiles' stomach, offering comfort the only way he could for now. Moving too quickly would mean it would be over before it began.

 

Stiles slowly relaxed, Derek's girth more than he had reckoned on. But his body adjusted, like it was meant for his, and with a slow dirty roll of his hips, Stiles beckoned Derek into action.

 

Derek moved Stiles into a comfortable position, knowing that once he knotted and bit Stiles, Stiles would want to be comfortable.

 

Derek gave Stiles a small warning as his knot inflated. Stiles tilted his head in response, offering to the werewolf the final claim.

 

Derek sank his fangs into Stiles' neck, the bite intended for claiming purposes, not turning purposes.

 

A connection forged between the two as they climaxed together, both collapsing into a pile of sweaty of bodies.

 

'Fuck. I love you, Derek. I don't even really know you, but you're mine.'

 

'I love you too.'


End file.
